Zelfs De Goden Bemoeien Zich Ermee
by Femmates
Summary: Wat gebeurt er als de goden waar slof en Preesmie volgens een test op lijken in het fort verschijnen, en Preesmie en Slof luchtpost proberen te versturen? En natuurlijk, wat verzinnen ze dit keer weer om Draco en Blaise het fort in te slepen?


**Welkom bij weer een nieuw verhaal van Femmates! Starring in the main roles are...**

**  
Slof (BonnieLassie)**

**Preesmie (X-ReBelle-X)**

**Oshun (als in de godin ja...)**

**Isis (ook als in de godin)**

**Eend (als in het dier)**

**Blaise(als in dat lekker ding)**

**Draco (als in dat lekker ding)**

**Sirius (als in de ster)**

**Sirius (als in Isis)**

**Sirius (als in de vijftienjarige)**

**Vilder ( als in die lelijke oude concierge)**

Slof: Isis is vet hip gozerette

**Preesmie: gozerette!**

**Preesmie: yay!**

**Preesmie: dudette, gozerette**

Slof: nieuw wooooordjuhhhh

**Preesmie: UHU!**

**Preesmie: ROEP HET FORT BIJEEN**

Slof: dat gaat nogal moeilijk...

**Preesmie: whahah idd**

**Preesmie: okeey dan sturen we wel postduiven rond ofzo**

Slof: OKE! #grijpt een duif# #duwt een brief in zijn strot en gooit hem uit het raam#

Duif: #stort recht naar beneden#

**Preesmie: YAY**

**Preesmie: nog een paar! #kijkt verward naar een duif die ook meteen recht naar beneden valt#**

Slof: #is ook zeeeeeeeer verbaasd#

**Preesmie: #besluit dan maar hamsters rond te sturen, vergetend dat hamsters zeeer onintelligente beesten zijn#**

Slof: #ziet een hamster regelmatig achter elkaar tegen dezelfde muur lopen#

**Preesmie: #kijkt met schuingehouden hoofd geinteresseerd naar de moeizame aflevertocht van de hamster#**

**Preesmie: #prikt in zijn vacht om te kijken wat er gebeurt#**

Hamster: #gaat dood na 3 sec#

**Preesmie: awww...#besluit meteen vervanging te zoeken en grijpt een onschuldig eendje bij zijn strot#**

**Preesmie: #roept btw uit dat ze Oshun is#**

**Preesmie: #vraagt zich af wiieee oshun dan in vredesnaam is...#**

Oshun: #is zwaar beledigt#

Slof: #denk diep na#

Isis: Moet je niet doen... Is gevaarlijk

**Oshun: #mediumstem# USE YOUR INNER BEAUTY TO HELP OTHERS!**

**Preesmie: #trekt wenkbrauwen op en begint een beetje bang te worden#**

Slof: As an "Oshunite," you may be perceived as a Sweet, giving, self-confident, playful person who likes beautiful things and uses them to her advantage. En jij zei dat ik te lief was...

**Preesmie: #onschuldige on-schattige blik# he wattes?**

**Preesmie#schopt Oshun onopvallend, oftewel erg opvallend#**

**Preesmie: #wilt niet lief zijn...pruilt#**

Slof: #zucht#

Isis: Ik raap tenminste nog de restjes van mijn man op en brengt hem tot leven zodat hij zijn zoon kan zien...

**Preesmie: #kijkt met heeeeeeel grote oogjes naar Isis#**

**Oshun: IK ZORG ERVOOR DAT MIJN MAN ONGEDEERD BLIJF! IK SMEER HONING OP ZIJN LIPPEN NADAT IK HEM HEB GELOKT DOOR VERLEIDELIJK TE DANSEN!**

**Preesmie: Waarom zou je honing op zijn lippen gaan smeren?**

**Oshun: er...**

Slof: her unfathomable skills of re-creation, she is called Isis, 'great of magic.' MWAJAHAHHAHA!

**Preesmie: #begint jaloers te worden en gaat dingetjes over haar godin bedenken#**

Isis: En mijn man is de heerser van de onderwereld... Nou... de tijd dat je naar de hel gaat of naar de hemel...

**Preesmie: erm... she is known as a worldsaviour and is amazingly beautiful and er... she... everyone loves her and she is the smartest of all gods (and that's including isis!) and is really beautiful**

**Preesmie: HAH!**

**Preesmie #doet vreemd dansje#**

**Preesmie #en trapt in het voorbijgaan Isis op haar tenen#**

Slof: Throughout the rule of the pharaohs, and on into the Greco-Roman times, and on into modern times, this goddess, because of her tenacious devotion, is known as the goddess of love. The Greeks, likewise, elevated Isis with her divine consort to the heavens. Osiris was Orion and Isis was Sirius. For her brilliance, Isis was called the 'eye of Re,' the powerful sun god.

**Preesmie; SIRIUS? SERIEUS?**

**Preesmie: IK WIL SIRIUS!**

**Preesmie: #probeert zich te vermommen als Isis door een Egyptisch dingetje met onuitspreekbare naam aan te trekken#**

**Preesmie;...Sirius?**

**Preesmie: heeee sexy dooie**

**Preesmie #wenkbrauwen zakken naar beneden#**

**Preesmie#gaat in hoekje op de grond zitten#**

Isis: het gaat over Sirius de ster sukkel...

Slof: Als in dat ding in de lucht

**Preesmie: NOU DUS! HET KAN BEST EEN DOOIE GOZER ZIJN DIE HEEL ERG SUPERCEWL IS!**

**Preesmie: tsssssk...**

**Oshun: OOOH MENSEN, GA VREDELIEVEND MET ELKAAR OM!**

**Preesmie, Isis, Slof: kop dicht**

Slof: En Isis IS Sirius en dat betekent dat Sirius eigenlijk een vrouw is...

Slof: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...

**Preesmie: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Preesmie #ziet een wereld op eigen kracht voor haar oogjes in elkaar storten#**

**Preesmie: best... dan houden we het op Draco en Blaise**

Slof: Is niet eerlijk! Sirius is vet lkkr... EN HARRY GAAT IN FILM NUMERO VIJF NAAR HET VERLEDEN EN DAAR IS 15 JARIGE SIRIUS! #drools#

**Preesmie #gasp#**

**Preesmie: WHAAAAAAAAAA SIRIUS!**

**Preesmie...als het dan een meisje is ga ik GILLEN**

Slof: hij was een playboy... ik denk niet dat het dan een meisje is...

**Preesmie...oooh okeey! #gaat weer verder droolen#**

**Preemsie: en denk je dat blaaiiseee ooit nog in een film komt?#hoopvol stemmetje#**

Slof: IK HOOP HET WEL!

**Preesmie #hoopt van harte mee#**

Slof: Blaise lijkt me ook vet lkkr

**Preesmie: idd!**

**Preemsie: ik vind hem nu al lekker...#siiigh#**

Slof: #zucht#

**Preesmie #begint het zuchten te vervelen#**

Isis: #praat tegen Oshun# Waar gaaaaaaat dit over?

**Preesmie #alarm gaat af# YOOO JIJ DAAR EGYPTISCH GODGEVAL! NIET TEGEN MN PERSOONLIJKE GODIN PRATEN!**

**Preesmie; #trekt Oshun mee#**

Slof: #meldt dat La Camisa Negra op TMF is#

**Preesmie: Zooo Oshun..vertel me meer over moi**

**Preesmie #ergert zich aan de idiote zojuistgebruikte zin#**

**Preesmie #ergert zich aan het feit dat ze geen sokken aan heeft en gaat naar beneden om roozeee taart te halen, en laat Slof alleen met de godinnendingesjes#**

Slof: #kijkt zenuwachtig van Oshun naar Isis#

**Preesmie #loopt met grote ebil grijns naar achteren#**

**Preesmie #en rent naar haar roze taart toe#**

Isis/Oshun: #zien er erg heersend uit#

Slof:Ik sterf onderweg ergens naar toe

**Preesmie: YAY IK OOK**

**#Preesmie is terug en red een slof die niet gered wilt worden van allesheersende Isis en Oshun#**

Slof: #heeft opeens ook vage Egyptische kleren aan# oew... ve-at HIP!

**Preesmie: YEAH! #begint te boegie-en in haar Egyptische outfit#**

**Oshun: WITH LOVE AND PASSION YOU'LL ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT!**

**Preesmie: ...you dirty little liar...**

Slof: g-tsssss

**Preesmie: bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzk**

**Isis en Oshun: #vragen zich af wat die twee daar doen in hun Egyptische kleertjes#**

Slof: #flapt haar handen op en neer als een vogel# béééééééé!

**Preesmie: #begint met een opgewekte blik aan een imitatie van een flamingo die de flamingo doet op de beat van hinnikende kikkers#**

Slof: #kucht#

**Preesmie: He wattes? #kijkt half op van haar schapendans in haar nieuwe uilenpak die ze over haar Egyptische outfit draagt#**

**Preesmie #struikelt over de kippensloffen die ze aan had en gaat op dr neus... en duwt in het voorbijgaan Isis en Oshun op de grond#**

Slof: #slaat zichzelf#

**Preesmie:#slaat slof ook#**

Slof: #slaat Preesmie#

**Preesmie: #slaat de eend die nog steeds ergens aan het wachten is tot hij post mag bezorgen#**

**Eend:...kwak?**

Slof: #slaat Isis#

**Eend:...kwakkwak?**

**Oshun #duikt weg voor Preesmie die als een opgefreakte tazmania in het rond raast en daarbij alles en iedereen slaat, en geregelt ergens tegen aan knalt#**

Slof: #Rent weg maar redt de eend door hem nog net op te pakken#

**Preesmie: WHAAA! MIJN EEND! #rent achter Slof aan en knal tegen Oshun aan, die meteen neuzelend een preek begint over de gevaren van het rondrennen in de liefde#**

**Eend: kwakkwakkwak?**

Slof: #doet het spelletje Levend Spin The Bottle wat betekent dat ze op de grond gaat liggen en wacht tot iemand haar in een rondje gaat draaien#

**Preesmie #rent jubelend op Slof af, en schopt tegen haar knie, zodat ze als gestoord rond begint te draaien, terwijl Preesmie hoopt dat Draco of Blaise ineens voor haar staat en dat ze hun mag zoenen#**

**Oshun: DE LIEFDE KAN NIET BEPAALD WORDEN DOOR EEN RONDDRAAIENDE FLES OF SLOF! KUSSEN GEBEURT UIT LIEFDE!**

**Preesmie: #kijkt heel ontevreden terwijl ze Oshun een knal voor haar hoofd geeft#**

Slof: #land op Vilder#

**Vilder:...WHOE!**

Slof: #kijkt heel geirriteerd#

**Preesmie: Ahem...**

**Preesmie: Donder op, ik wil Draco of Blaise!**

**Vilder: HMMMF!**

**Preesmie; SLOFFIE, LAAT HEM WEGGAAN EN GEEF ME DRACO OF BLAISE #begint heel jengelig te zeuren#**

Slof: #sigh, laat Blaise komen#

**Preesmie: BLAAIISEE!**

**Blaise: poef**

**Preesmie: poef?**

**Eend: kwakkwakkwak!**

**Isis: vrij vertaald; dat is het geluid dat je maakt als je verschijnt... poef**

**Eend: kwak!**

Slof: #trekt een wenkbrauw op met haar vinger omdat ze nog steeds het truukje zonder de vinger niet onder de knie heeft#

**Preesmie: #steekt haar tong uit naar Vilder die zeer vreemd aan het staren was, en loopt op Blaise af#**

**Blaise: help?**

**Vilder: hmmmmmmmffff**

**Oshun: als ik de sensuele vibraties der liefde goed opvang, heeft dhr. Vilder een obsessie ontwikkeld voor het levend spin the bottle kind daarzo**

**Preesmie #kijkt slof geschrokken aan met eng grote oogjes#**

Slof: ...ik?...

**Isis #zucht# ja doos, jij!**

**Preesmie: ZIJ!**

**Blaise: ZIJ!**

**Preesmie: IK!**

**Blaise...jij...**

**Eend: kwak!**

**Preesmie #schopt eend#**

Slof:...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! DRACO BLAISE!

**Preemsie: WOT, MIJN DRACO BLAISE!**

**Draco: poef**

**Preesmie; poef?**

**Draco: ja, poef**

**Eend: kwakkwakkkwak!**

**Isis: vrij vertaald, dat is het geluid dat je maakt als je verschijnt..poef dus...doos, onthou dat nou eens!**

Slof: #puppy eyes# kunnen we niet delen?

**Preesmie:...hmm...hangt ervan af welke jij wilt**

Slof: Blaise?

Slof: #heel hoopvol#

**Preesmie: NEEUUUH NEVAH!**

**Blaise:...uh?**

**Preesmie: hou jij je er buiten**

Slof: #pruilt#

Slof: wie dan?

P**reesmie: VILDER!**

**Vilder; wil je mij?**

Slof: gat...ver

**Eend: kwak?**

**Isis: vrij vertaald, wil je mij dan?**

Slof: nee

**Eend: kwak! #knippert met wimpers die hij niet zou moeten hebben , maar toch heeft#**

**Preesmie; ...Isis, waarom kan jij eendentaal?**

**Isis: heuh...**

**Eend: kwak!**

**Isis: vrij vertaald: na-ah!**

Slof: ..

**Preesmie...#duikt ineens naar voren en grijpt Draco en Blaise, probeert ze mee te slepen naar een hoekje, maar komt erachter dat ze helemaal niet sterk is#**

**Draco #voelt een handje aan zijn kraag trekken, maar besluit er niet op in te gaan#**

**Blaise: #voelt iemand aan zijn kraag trekken...en besluit er ook al niet op in te gaan#**

**Preesmie #geeft haar sleepactie op, en besluit de 15jarige Sirius voor Slof op te roepen#**

**Sirius: poef**

**Preesmie: poef?**

**Eend: kwak!**

**Isis: vrij vert-**

**Preesmie: KOP DICHT!**

**Isis #pruilt#**

**Sirius: uh?**

**Draco en Blaise; uh?**

Slof: YAY! #knuffelt Sirius#

**Sirius: nnng!**

**Draco en Blaise; nnnnngggg**

**Preesmie: #begint weer aan haar moeizame tocht naar een hoekje met Draco en Blaise, die niet eens merken dat Preesmie ze probeert te kiddonappen#**

**Oshun #zangerig# LIEFDE IS NIET NA TE BOOTSEN!**

**preemsie: #kijkt op van haar glorieuze ontvoering#: ...bootsen?**

**Eend: kwak!**

**Isis: vrij verta- #wordt knock out geslagen door Preesmie#**

Slof: #doet de vogeltjesdans met Sirius#

**Sirius: #geniet hier totaal niet van#**

**Preesmie: HNNNG! #probeert nog steeds Draco en Blaise mee te sleuren, gaat onderuit, knalt tegen Draco en Blaise op en land op een slordige hoop op de grond naast Isis#**

**Eend: KWAK!**

**...#iedereen wacht tot iemand vrij gaat vertalen#**

**Zeus: poef**

**Preesmie; poef?**

**Eend: Kwak!**

**Zeus: JAAA POEF JA!**

Slof: Je bent niet de slimste of wel...

**Zeus: IK BEN GEKOMEN OM MIJN GODINNEN HOEWEL DIE NIET VAN MIJ ZIJN OP TE HALEN, MAAR IK BEN OPGEROEPEN OM ZE TE HALEN OMDAT IK DE ENIGE OPPERGOD BEN DIE PREESMIE KENT!**

**Preesmie: #kijkt met open mond omhoog naar de dude die met rommelende stem aan het bulderen is#**

Isis: En... Osiris dan?

**Preemsie: #kijkt aapig# wie is osiris?**

Slof: TIS NET ONWEER!

**Preemsie: ONWEEEEEHEEEER**

**Draco #besluit Preesmie maar eens overeind te helpen, aangezien ze nog steeds op de grond ligt sinds ze onderuit ging#**

**Zeus #paradeert naar Oshun, die nog steeds op de achtergrond een preek aan het houden was en Isis, die knock out ligt na haar zoveelste vrij vertaling, en pakt ze op en wilt weer wegpoefen#**

**Preemsie: YO WACHT! WAAROM DRAGEN DIE GRIEKSE LATIJNSE DUDES NOOIT KLEDING?**

**Zeus:...heuh...**

**Zeus: poef #poeft weg#**

**Preesmie: ...poef?**

Slof: ZEEEEEEEEG Sirius?

Sirius: wat?

Slof: Ken je nog een leuk dansje?

Sirius: De... Salsa!

Slof: HIP!

Slof en Sirius: #dansen de salsa#

**Preesmie wordt door Draco,Blaise, eend, Vilder , Sirius en Slof in een kast opgesloten, zodat iedereen van haar af is. Op het laatste moment trekt Preesmie Draco en Blaise nog mee, zodat ze met hun opgesloten zit in de kast.**

**Slof en sirius dansen de salsa, terwijl Vilder met een gebroken hart toekijkt naar zijn grote liefde Slof.**

**Eend: Kwak? #kwakt er lustig op los#**

Slof: #kijkt naar Vilder en Eend# Zullen we ook maar een kast op zoeken Sirius?

Sirius: Krijg je gekke ideeen meisje?

Slof: #stompt Sirius op zijn hoofd en trekt hem mee een kast in#

**Vilder en eend blijven samen achter, en besluiten dan maar genoegen te nemen met elkaar.**

**DAH END**

**BonnieLassie et ReBelle**


End file.
